


confetti & communication

by lafbaeyette



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: But also, Early Relationship, Embarrassed Baz Pitch, Embarrassed Simon Snow, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Just Existing In This Liminal Space of My Semi-Consciousness, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not-AU but also Not-Canon?, Sex Toys, but only mentioned, no sex toys were used or harmed during the time frame of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: “What on Earth are you on about, Snow?”There was a glint in Simon’s eye as he fell less than gracefully onto the foot of the bed, next to Baz’s feet. Baz wasn’t a fan of that glint, at least not when it was targeted at him. (That was a lie, he was a huge fan of it, but he’d never admit it.)“We share an Amazon account, Baz.” Simon made a show of swiping through the app on his phone. “Including wishlists, and search history.”Baz would definitely be blushing if he could at the moment, thankfully it had been too long since he’d fed, so Simon couldn’t see the heat rising in his cheeks. He managed to keep his face calm and cool, returned his attention to his book, as he drawled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”“Like hell you don’t.”--AKA, The One Where Baz Is On A Curious Search





	confetti & communication

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written snowbaz, or anything for carry on in general, so pls be nice
> 
> i love these boys a lot i just want them to be happy and in love (and in pain also sometimes but i'll get to writing that at some point probably) 
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr ([@pipsqueakparker](http://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com) , if ya interested) - now shared to my AO3 cause why tf not? 
> 
> also the original title is 'Confetti Dildos & Communication' - so with that, be warned, there's talk of sex toys but like. that's as far as you're gettin' right now.

“You know if you own a ‘confetti clear dildo’ I’m legally required to make fun of you, right?”

Baz’s head jerked up from the book he had been reading (for pleasure) as Simon traipsed into the room, phone in hand.

“What on Earth are you on about, Snow?”

There was a glint in Simon’s eye as he fell less than gracefully onto the foot of the bed, next to Baz’s feet. Baz wasn’t a fan of that glint, at least not when it was targeted at him. (That was a lie, he was a huge fan of it, but he’d never admit it.)

“We share an Amazon account, Baz.” Simon made a show of swiping through the app on his phone. “Including wishlists, and search history.”

Baz would definitely be blushing if he could at the moment, thankfully it had been too long since he’d fed, so Simon couldn’t see the heat rising in his cheeks. He managed to keep his face calm and cool, returned his attention to his book, as he drawled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Like hell you don’t.” Simon reached out and snatched the book from Baz’s hands, earning himself a glare. “Are you too embarrassed to admit to searching Amazon for a dildo?”

“No.” Baz took his book back in as harsh a movement as the words spitting from his mouth. “I’m not embarrassed, because I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Must’ve been Bunce, or someone else you’ve ‘mistakenly’ given out the password to.”

Baz had plenty to be embarrassed about. It wasn’t like he was exclusively looking on Amazon, it was just one of the links that came up in a precursory search, and he followed through with researching what all it had to offer. He hadn’t even considered the fact that he shares that account with Simon, and Bunce as well, now.

As much as Baz tried to remain nonchalant, Simon was getting good at seeing right through him.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, babe.” Simon reached out again, this time to push some of Baz’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. It would fall again in just a few seconds, but it was a nice gesture, and Baz could feel his defenses begin to fall. “Are you really thinking of... getting one of... those?”

Baz looked into Simon’s face, the soft, curious expression there. Simon’s astonishingly-boring blue eyes searching his for an answer, his brow creased ever so slightly, not from worry or anger, just from his concern and curiosity. He probably began wondering why Baz was staring at him for so long without saying anything, in fact, that’s just what he was thinking.

“Perhaps.” Baz mumbled, dropping his gaze to the crumpled duvet spread over Simon’s bed.

“Oh,” Simon was silent, for once, for only a moment. “For what?”

“For a bloody paperweight, Snow, what do you think what for?” Baz rolled his eyes and moved back from the other boy, uncrossing his legs and moving to slide off the bed.

“Wait,” Simon grabbed his arm. “I didn’t mean - I mean... uhm -“

Baz was tempted to snap at him to spit it out, tell him he was ruining a perfectly good storm out, but the way his eyes fluttered around the room and his cheeks grew a rosy pink - maybe it was worth the wait. Whatever he was trying to get out.

“I just - mean... that’s kinda hot.” Simon barely dared to look at him, more glancing at him from beneath his lashes as he kept his face down. Baz’s trained expression fell for just a moment, eyes widening a bit, before he schooled himself again.

“What was that, Snow?” A smirk crossed his lips when Simon’s blush grew deeper, a darker red, and his eyes fell to the floor.

“How is it I come in here to tease you, and you still manage to twist it around?” Simon’s words were barely audible, and there was no real heat behind them.

“It’s what I do, love.” Baz moved back on the bed, scooting closer to the other boy and dropping a kiss on his cheek. “Years of repressed childhood trauma had to leave me with something.”

Simon let out a breath of a laugh and leaned into Baz. “That’s not fair, all I got was the inability to pick up social cues.”

“Don’t forget your horrendous communication skills.”

“I thought those were getting better.” Simon frowned. Baz hummed, twisted one of Simon’s bronze curls around his finger. “Right?”

“Why were you going through the search history?”

“I - I wasn’t. It just - came up.”

Baz raised a brow, in that somehow flawless way he had. “Did it?”

Simon shrugged.

“Stellar communication, Simon.”

Simon stuck his lower lip out in a pout and it took every ounce of self-control for Baz not to kiss it away. He shook his head and reached for his book, a signal the conversation was over, and Simon momentarily panicked and grabbed his arm. Baz stopped, looked over at him, fighting an amused smile.

“Need something, Snow?”

“My initial comment stands,” Simon started. “If you get... that one.”

“Noted.” Baz tried to move again, but Simon’s hand tightened on his arm.

“So, maybe keep looking.”

“Okay...”

Simon didn’t say anything for another long moment, so Baz tried once more to move away.

“ _AndmaybeifyouneedhelporsomethingIcoulddothat_?” Simon blurted out. Baz’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Simon’s face was burning.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Simon buried his face in his hands. “You know what I said, Baz. For the love of Merlin don’t make me do it again.”

“Communication, Simon.”

“ _Baz_.”

“Are you asking to shop for sex toys with me?”

Simon looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in this conversation, he was red to the tips of his ears, but he wasn’t necessarily regretting the topic.

“I mean, it makes sense, yeah? We’re... you know, so... I mean, unless you wouldn’t want to... I-I guess, that was a big assumption, that you’d even want-“

Baz finally did kiss him, cutting off his embarrassed rambles with his lips.

“Don’t be a numpty,” Baz muttered. “Which of them would you prefer then?”

“Actually...”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading pals, lemme know what you think or if i should continue writing these two 
> 
> also find me on tumblr pls i'm lonely


End file.
